


The Cool Dad

by tmi



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, yeeeeaaah booooiii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmi/pseuds/tmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a famous youtuber, as everyone knows. But, what the fans don't know is he adopted a child. He was looking for a person of a younger age, but then he found a really cool kid by the name of Samuel. Sam was actually pretty close to his age, at seventeen years old. Of course, Mark was still going on twenty two, but he still wanted to get the kid. He thought of Sam as more of a friend than a son, though legally he was still his child. But what would happen if Samuel brings home a friend of his from school named Jack?</p>
<p>-Septiplier-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, where's your house again?" Jack asked, holding his phone to his ear with one hand, the other to his greasy steering wheel. He drove around streets with weird names, his eyes darting across all the signs. Sam answered with a pretty generic street name, then hung up. Jack dropped his phone onto the floor, then concentrated on the road. He turned a couple more rights and lefts while blasting 'Only' by Nicki Minaj.  
"I never fucked Wayne, I never fucked Drake! On my life, man, fuck's sake!" Jack sang along loudly. His fingers tapped along with the song. Turning one more left (after having to pull over from an old lady yelling at him for his loud music) he pulled into a short driveway.   
Jack stumbled out, tripping on some empty cans and a pizza box inside his car. The door from his blue Telsa Model S was slammed, and he walked to the front door of the small brick house. 

"Damn, should've grabbed a pizza. What time is it?" Jack mumbled to himself, pulling out his phone. He didn't hear the yellow door open in front of him as he checked the time.  
"Hello?" A deep voice said to Jack. The green-haired man was surprised to see a man about as tall as him in front of him.   
"Hey! Are you another one of Sam's friends? Didn't think there would be anyone else." Jack responded, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.   
"Oh, no." The man laughed, opening the door farther to let Jack in. "I'm Sam's dad, but you can call me Mark."   
"What?!" Jack chuckled, pushing him slightly. "Nice joke. Mark, was it? Well, you see, I'm not easily fooled." Jack slipped off his shoes and threw his jacket next to them. Mark knitted his brows and crossed his arms.   
"Pick that jacket up and hang it, young man. I can kick you out of this house." Mark's voice was now threatening, different from how kind it sounded just a moment ago.  
"I'm not ordered around by someone who's the same age as me, 'Daddy'." Jack moved closer to Mark's face, his brows furrowed in the same fashion as Mark.   
"Get out of my ho-" Mark was about to kick Jack out when steps could be heard from the stairs. Sam walked into the front room and widened his eyes.  
"Jack, what are you doing? That's my dad, stop!" Sam pushed Jack away from Mark, who removed the face he once wore.  
"W-Wait, he was serious?" Jack stuttered, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Sam nodded, picking up Jack's coat.  
"Does he always act like that?" Mark asked, concerned about the kind of people Samuel hung out with. Sam shook his head, then dragged Jack up the stairs and into his room. Jack was visibly sweating from nervousness. Usually he was polite around adults, then stupid around his friends. Jack grunted and fell back onto Sam's bed.  
"Video games?" Sam asked, sitting on his bed as well. Jack shot up and nodded dramatically. 

Soon the two friends were called down for dinner, which was pizza. Jack sprinted down the stairs and slid into the kitchen with only socks and jeans. He grabbed the pizza box and jokingly ran away with it.   
"Jack!" Sam yelled, laughing. Jack kicked open their door and ran around the lawn, a big, goofy smile plastered on his face. Mark watched them run around the lawn from the window in the kitchen, chuckling. Maybe I judged the boy to quick, Mark thought. He got out paper plates and some sodas for the boys, then was about to go back to his office when Jack and Sam ran back in.   
"Oh, Mr. Fischbach! Please, eat with us." Jack said, looking at the man with a glimmer in his eyes. Mark hesitated, but then grinned and sat down.   
"I'm not hungry, but I guess I'll sit with you." Mark said, resting his head in his hand. Jack grabbed three slices of pizza and sat down. While stuffing the pizza in his mouth, he chuckled.

"So what do you do for a living?" Jack asked, his mouth still full.   
"Oh, I'm a youtuber." Mark responded, knowing Jack wouldn't mind his job. Sam nodded as he sat down, already knowing this information.   
"Wait..." Jack furrowed his brows, and Mark's heart stopped. Maybe he made a mistake, and now Jack thinks he doesn't actually have a job. Jack's eyes scanned Mark's body and face, then stretched his grin out further.  
"You're Markiplier!" Jack finally said. Mark and Sam sighed in relief. "I've heard of you, but I don't watch a lot of Youtube." He added. The conversation went on, and soon they got to the topic of how Sam got adopted.  
"Well, you see, I was looking for a child to adopt. I thought instead of getting a dog, which I now wish I had gotten," Mark glanced at Sam who blushed in embarrassment. "I decided to get a child. I went to the nearest orphanage, awestruck by how good the little guys behaved. When I came to the older kids, though, I saw a bunch of troublemakers. They all laughed at how young I was. Except one kid, who was just standing there."   
"Oh, that's Sam!" Jack screamed, standing abruptly. Mark nodded. How cute, Mark thought. He then removed that thought out of his head. No, no! I can't think of something like that, he's only a kid! I have to act like a responsible adult. Unless...  
"Jack, how old are you?" Mark asked after his minor freak-out in his head. Jack raised his brow at the man, but soon smiled.  
"I'm twenty, sir! I turned it yesterday." Jack smiled lightly. Even Sam looked surprised.   
"You're twenty?" The Fischbach's said in unison. Jack nodded.  
"Sam, where did you meet Jack?" Mark asked, crossing his arms. "I thought you said he went to your school."   
"Ha, well, you see..." Sam looked to the floor. "I actually met him at a club." Sam then met eyes with Mark.   
"B-But it was outside of it, you see! I wasn't in it, I-I was just w-walking past, and, uh-" Sam made excuses.  
"No, I understand. You thought you'd be cooler if you invited him over, right?" Mark interrupted. Jack then took their dishes while they argued, washing them in their sink.

Later, after the Fischbach's argued and Jack finished the dishes, Sam and Jack stayed up. Sam fell asleep early, being he was seventeen and still needed sleep. Jack, however, was still up. At three in the morning, he sneaked down the stairs and into the downstairs. He heard weird noises from down the hall, and decided to look in. As he got closer, it sounded like... Moaning?   
Oh hell no.   
It came from Mark's bedroom. Jack, instead of going back upstairs and forgetting this all ever happened, was curious to see what it was exactly. He creaked open the door, the door making a louder noise than what Jack wanted. But, it seemed Mark couldn't hear it from his bed on the other side of the room, so it was fine. Jack peaked inside, the whole room dark except for the laptop screen, which illuminated what was in front of it. What was in front of it, you may ask? Well, it was Mark's face.  
And his dick. His dick was also there. Along with his hand, on his dick. The sounds made from that computer was definitely not kid-friendly, and Jack couldn't hold back a snicker. Now, any man would usually get turned on from the girly moans coming from that computer, but Jack? Nope. He had a little secret, that wasn't actually little or a secret anymore. Jack was gay, so he wasn't effected. Which made it easier to sneak into the room to get a closer look.   
"F-Fuck..." Mark mumbled, holding back his voice so he wouldn't wake Sam. Jack moved closer, crawling on the floor so he wouldn't be seen. He then finally made it to the side of the bed, and got close to Mark's ear.   
"You're too loud, you know that?" Jack said in his normal voice (which is basically yelling), which caused Mark's heart to jump from his chest. He sat up, his boner immediately deflating. He then looked to Jack with a blush so bright it might as well be called glow in the dark. Mark and Jack stared at each other, the video still playing. The only sound was the audio from the video.   
"You should probably turn that down." Jack suggested, pointing to the video. Mark hurriedly paused the video and shut his laptop, then flicked on the lamp on his nightstand.   
'J-Jack?" Mark stuttered, his blush not fading.  
"Yes?" Jack asked, still squatting on the ground. He smirked at Mark's face. That was some good shit, enough for Jack to get a boner. But he didn't because he forced himself not to think of Mark's face. His gorgeous face, with a blush so red it would probably feel warm on his hands, and his chest as well...  
"Uh, Jack?" Mark pointed down to Jack's tent. Fuck. Jack quickly stood, putting his hands in his jean pockets.   
"Looks like I have to deal with this. Thanks, Mark. Probably because of all that moaning." Jack said, shaking his head. "And I wasn't even thinking about masturbating today..."   
"Fuck, sorry. I thought I was playing it too loud." Mark said, sighing and staring at his legs.  
"Why not just use headphones?" Jack asked, snickering. He saw Mark's eyes widen. Why didn't he think of that? Mark felt totally stupid. He nodded, scratching the back of his head.  
"Oh." Was all he said, then he scooted over and patted his bed.  
"C'mere. Why are you awake, anyway?" Mark asked, his parental mode kicking in. That just made Jack's dick throb in pain. He really, really wanted to fuck this man. Jack then sat and hugged his knees in attempt to hide his member.   
"I'm a grown man. I don't need sleep. Sleep is for the weak!" Jack said, shaking his fist. Mark smiled lightly. Fuck, Mark thought. He's so goddamn cute.   
"So, uh..." Mark drew circles into his sheets. "I'm sorry for waking you. And giving you a boner."  
"Ugh, I can't do this anymore!" Jack said, quickly moving his glance to Mark.   
"Do what anym-" Mark started to say, but was interrupted by Jack's lips smashing against Mark's. It wasn't slow or tender, no. It was rough and passionate, like he was trying to get as much as Mark as he could get. Jack forced his tongue inside of Mark's mouth, pushing his hands into Mark's hair. Mark was startled at first, but as Jack's movements got less rough and more passionate, he settled into this passionate make-out. He put his hands on Jack's neck, then put them in his hair. It was long and forceful, but they did have to breathe eventually. So Mark pulled away and took a deep breath, and watched as Jack did the same. Then they made eye contact.  
Fuck.   
"No homo?" Jack said awkwardly.


	2. God Dammit Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets upset and it goes downhill for everyone around.

"No homo?" Jack said in hopes to cover up what just happened. Mark was too busy breathing to get anything out. Mark was wide-eyed, staring at Jack with surprise.  
"Jack," Mark took another breath. "Are... Are you gay?" Jack slipped off the bed, his member starting to soften.   
"I-I, um... I..." Jack pressed his index fingers together, staring at the ground. Oh god, Jack, what have you done? You're definitely going to get judged by this beautiful man in front of you. Mark scooted back to his original place, reaching out to Jack. The green-haired man stepped back, causing Mark to tumble forward. He caught himself, one hand on the nightstand and the other on the bed.   
"Jack..." Mark mumbled, his dark brown eyes shining from the dim lamp light. They were like smooth dark chocolate, bitter yet still sugary. Jack wanted to be sucked in by them, but he couldn't. Because this beautiful man wasn't only a father to his friend, but also straight. He was watching girl on guy porn for Hell's sake.   
Jack moved farther, closing in on the door. Jack looked back at Mark another time, who didn't say anything. His eyes summoned Jack back, but Jack pulled his blue orbs from the dark brown ones. He had to leave, he thought. He couldn't stay, he couldn't ever come back. Mark would be better without him, anyway. He was straight, Jack was gay. Straight, gay. Straight, gay. Mark stumbled off the bed and reached his hand out.   
"Jack, wai-" Mark was cut off by the sound of his door slamming. Jack ran out the front door and into his car, shutting and locking the door. He stopped, his hand on the keys in his pockets, his eyes on the Mark's room lighting up. Jack hesitated. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't straight.  
And then Jack left. He yanked his keys out and stuffed them into the key slot. The twenty year old backed up quickly and recklessly, not caring if he hit other cars. In that moment Jack wanted to die. Who flirts with your friend's dad, let alone have a passionate make-out session, and they're not fucking gay.   
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jack practically screamed. He stomped on his gas pedal, zooming past every block. He didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to forge-

 

Mark paced up and down the hall, tapping his chin. He continually looked out the window. While he was pacing, he started to hear sirens outside. Mark's heart beat raced as he looked out and saw firetrucks, police cars, and the ambulance zooming down the street.  
In the direction Jack went.   
Mark raced out in his boxers and a black tee, jumping into his sleek black car and starting it, following the police cars. He watched as he pulled about a block away from the scene. As he stepped out he saw two cars. One a red pick up truck, stopped on the road with little damage. He then turned to the other car. A blue Telsa model S, crashed in a ditch with bad damage on the driver's side.   
"Jack!" Mark cried out, tears streaming down his face. This was his fault, he let Jack leave. He let him do this to himself. Mark pushed past all the cops and ran into the ambulance. He saw Jack, barely alive. Mark whimpered as the police pulled him out of the ambulance. Mark pushed and pulled, kicking and punching.   
"Jack!" Mark screamed. "Jack! Jack! Jack! J-Jack, Jack..." Mark landed on his knees, covering his face. He stared on the ground. He was going to puke. Mark almost killed Jack, and now he's about to die. All because of his stupid hesitation. 

The next day, Mark rushed to the hospital as soon as the visiting hours started. He didn't sleep that night, and left before Sam woke. He made breakfast for Sam with a note that he'd be gone for a while. He stepped into his black car, wearing casual clothes. As Mark drove he realized he hadn't posted at all during the past two days. Mark parked in an empty parking lot to tweet:   
"Hey guys! Some things happened, so I haven't been able to post. Hope you guys understand, I'll update soon."  
He pulled out of the lot and sped to the hospital, parking the closest he could. Walking in, he saw the empty lobby, except for the lady at the desk. She fixed her glasses as she stared at the frantic Mark.   
"Yes?" She asked him as he stumbled toward her.  
"I-I'm looking for a Jack." Mark stuttered.  
"You're going to be more specific, sir." The elder told him, once again fixing her glasses with bony fingers. Mark froze, staring at her gray eyes. He didn't know Jack's name.   
"Shit, um, hold on..." Mark pulled out his phone to text Sam.

Mark:   
Sam wats jack's last name  
Sam:   
dad it's like 5:30 in the morning  
Mark:  
yea wats jacks name  
Sam:  
you suck at typing dad  
he's actual name is sean   
his last name is mcloughlin i think

Mark looked back at the lady and laughed awkwardly as she stared him down.   
"His name is Sean, actually. Sean McLoughlin." Mark finally said, and she clicked onto her computer. Mark ground internally as she took forever to type in his name.   
"I'll need you to fill this out." She grabbed a clipboard with a sheet and a pen on it. Mark thanked her and quickly filled out the sheet in the waiting room. His heart pounded as he neared visiting Jack. The lady read over the sheet, then sent him away once giving him the room number. Mark thanked the old woman yet again, then walked towards the room. His shoes tapped in the hall, echoing off the white brick walls. He felt like he was walking forever, but he soon reached the door he was looking for. He stared at the golden door knob, but soon opened the door. He saw Jack breathing slowly, staring at his TV. Jack's eyes flicked over from the television to Mark, and Jack's heart rate quickened.   
"H-Hey." Mark stuttered.   
Jack looked awful, to say the least. He had an oxygen mask, tubes flowing in and out of his body, and multiple bandages. Jack took another breath, nodding at him to come closer. Mark barely saw it, but swayed closer anyway. He pulled up a chair and sat down. Jack took another deep breath. Mark eyes were glossy, and soon started to form tears.  
"M-M-Mark..." Jack stuttered, his voice sounding terrible. Mark grabbed Jack's hand gently, closing his eyes. He covered his mouth with one hand.   
"Jack, I-I'm so sorry." Mark stuttered. Jack shook his head, closing his eyes and taking another breath.  
"N-No... M-My fa-fault." Jack managed to say. Mark knew it was his own fault, but didn't want to admit it again.   
"G-Gay..." Jack mumbled. Mark asked to repeat himself, so Jack asked for a pen and paper. Mark looked around the room, soon finding what he asked for. Jack wrote, in very sloppy handwriting,  
To answer your question, I am gay.  
Mark laughed. He shook his head.   
"Really? Now you're going to answer that?" Mark answered. Jack wrote again.  
Why not? You know, we could continue that make-out session ;)  
Mark snorted, shaking his head. He picked up Jack's hand, kissing it gently.   
"At least bring me to dinner first." Mark said, then grinned brightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." Jack stole back his hand from Mark's grasp and wrote quickly,  
I'm so glad your gay. That's the whole reason I was speeding, I was upset.   
Mark awed, his eyebrows turning up from him being upset. He wanted to hug Jack, but he was already being hugged by tubes. Mark pulled the paper and pen from Jack and wrote something on it, then gave it back to Jack and stood.   
"I got to make video's to make up for my lost time. Duty calls, am I right?" Mark asked rhetorically, stepping out of the door. Jack looked down at the paper and saw Mark's phone number written on it. Jack smiled lightly. 

Where were you mark?!   
Mark, I missed you!  
ILY MARK THANK GOD FOR YOU BEING BACK

Commenters yelled at Mark in his latest video, posted two days ago. Mark made a post on all his social media, telling everyone that he's back to post everyday again. He recorded a video for Subnautica, reacting a lot slower and less active as he usually was. The adrenaline he had when at the hospital had stopped, and he was in a major crash. He went to the kitchen when he finished recording and got a cup of coffee. When I say a cup, I mean the biggest holder they had. He chugged it while editing, then posted with a lazily made thumbnail. People were yelling at him in the comments, but he didn't read them yet. He fell onto his bed for a power nap, but that power nap turned into a nap, which turned into sleeping until the next day at around 2:30.

Mark woke groggily and checked his phone, seeing 2,562 unread messages. Mark opened them and scrolled through the hundreds of messages sent from Jack. They were all either puns, hellos, or flirting. Mark typed a quick "hey", then rolled out of his bed. 

 

As soon as Jack entered his life, he knew it was going to be hard. But this hard?  
Nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another happy chapter? NOPE. Have fun with a bunch of sad, with a sprinkle of happy.   
> I love you guys <3


	3. Awkward

A lot of months later...

"Finally!" Jack cheered as he made his way out the door of the hospital in working condition. Mark patted him on the back, grinning from ear to ear.   
"Yeah, seriously. Physical therapy took a lot longer than I expected." Mark replied as he opened the door to his car. Jack climbed in the passenger seat, laying back onto the head rest. 

The accident he was in a few months back caused him severe damage, causing him to break almost every bone from the hip down. He'd been lucky to survive, let alone walk again. He'd had taken a couple months to heal the bone. The only people to visit him were Mark and Sam, since his parents were in Ireland. They'd ask if he was okay, pleading to come over. Jack insisted he was perfectly fine, though, and they decided not to come to the states.   
The next three months were taken to help him walk again, which was a little too much time if you ask Jack. But, he suffered through, and now he was out. That meant Mark and him could finally go on an official date. 

Mark and Jack weren't friends, but not necessarily dating. Mark swore to wait until Jack was out of the hospital, but that hadn't stopped Jack from flirty. Jack was the type of person to rush into relationships, usually having sex on the second date. He'd never been in a serious relationship.  
Mark, however, was only in one relationship. They dated for four years, and he was going to propose, if they hadn't cheated on him. He was heartbroken and depressed, before he had Sam. All he know's is slow and steady, and had never done anything too scandalous. 

"So, where to, chauffeur?" Jack asked as he plugged the AUX cord into his phone.  
"Well," Mark looked down at the radio time. "It's around dinner time, do you want to get some dinner?"   
"Oh, fancy dinner date, Mr. I-Have-My-Shite-Together." Jack joked, placing a hand on Mark's. Mark flinched slightly, not used to having affection other than Sam's. Jack raised his brows in surprise, not expecting that response. He then smirked, giggling.   
"What?" Mark looked over at him at a red light. Jack leaned over and pecked his lips, making Mark flush a bright red. Jack snickered before looking forward.   
"W-W-W-W-What?" Mark's eyes widened, but Jack only laughed.  
"Green light," Jack said, pointing to the lights. People started to honk in his lane. Mark snapped back to reality, starting to drive again. He decided not to speak. Jack decided to blast Fergalicious on repeat, doing... inappropriate dancing. 

 

"We're here," Mark had to shout over the fifth repeat of Fergalicious, causing Jack to stop his weird dancing. He unplugged his phone quickly, tucking it in his back pocket. He then grabbed Mark's hand, intertwining their fingers. Mark flushed the same as he did when he watched Jack rub his hands down his sides and thrust into the air, "dancing". 

The restaurant was standard first date material. Candle-light dinner, white tablecloths, dim lighting, and suit and tie waiters. Mark was going on about space or something, but Jack was too lost in Mark's eyes to pay attention. They were a dark brown, simple but complicated. They glowed with excitement and passion, and he noticed how he'd raise his eyebrows in a different way than most people would. Jack laughed silently.   
How could this man be so perfect? He had the mature aura surrounding him, drawing people in. He smelled like cheap cologne you'd get at the 99 cent store, it was intoxicating in all the right ways. His eyes glowed with excitement, or darkened in concern. Jack wondered what they would look like full of lust. Jack wanted to do so many things to this man you couldn't begin to count, but something was limiting all the ways he could tease him. Could it be he was too fatherly? Too masculine? Too intimidating? No, he blushes at simple physical contact. Maybe that was it, he was pure. Well, not exactly, he wouldn't be considered a saint. But, he's new to the whole dating things, so Jack wants to give him a good start. That's it.

"Jack?" Mark called out, brushing his fingers on Jack's hand. The Irishman snapped back to reality, glancing around.   
"What do you want to drink, sir?" The waiter asked, a disgusted look permanently plastered on his long face.   
"Uh, water, please," Jack stuttered quickly, a tint of pink brushed on his nose and cheeks in embarrassment. The waiter only nodded, strutting off. Mark's glowing eyes now darkened in concern. Jack was starting to resent that look.  
"Are you okay?" Mark asked, now putting his hand on Jacks. Jack's smile was a little too convincing.   
"I was just lost in your eyes," Jack said, not lying what-so-ever. To be honest, he forgot he was even on a date, he was so lost. Mark blushed at the compliment.   
"If anything, your eyes are the prettiest in the room," Mark said, not noticing he was caressing Jack's cheek until he could feel the heat of Jack's blush.   
"I-I, uh- Didn't, um!" Mark stammered, hurriedly taking his hand away. Jack laughed loudly, carelessly, even if it meant the waiter coming over with noise complaints. Mark only blushed harder, covering his face. He'd never really done this kind of thing before, so he does stupid things. It doesn't seem that Jack minds, though. If anything, he was quite happy with it. Mark chuckled at himself for being self-conscious. 

But, then he remembered why Jack got in the crash the first place.

Mark's face flushed ten times harder, remembering in a giant flood of what happened. Jack had seen him masturbate, Jack had seen his naked body, Jack had seen all of him. He'd seen nothing of Jack. Mark, now feeling vulnerable, found himself in a fight or flight situation. Jack expressed words of concern, but Mark was already up and walking out the door. They didn't have to pay for anything, because they both just ordered waters anyway. Jack raced behind him. Mark ran into his car and locked it, sitting in the driver's seat. 

"What am I doing?" Mark asked himself sadly. He covered his face. "I'm just so embarrassed about what happened. Jack makes me nervous and queasy, but really excited. He's completely new, and-and, he's beautiful! He's strong and energetic, which makes me feel... vulnerable." He said aloud to himself. Jack was knocking on the window of the car, now in full panic-mode.   
Rolling down the window, Mark looked at Jack with sadness.  
"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Can we just go back to my place and watch a movie?"   
"Yeah! I'm not one for fancy, anyway." Jack chuckled as he got in the car. This was all so silly. Mark was a nervous nerd, Jack thought to himself. He started to laugh. That was one of the worst dates he's ever been on, but somehow, one of the best. Mark talked about space, subconsciously flirted with Jack, then ran out the door. He's one of a kind, that's for sure.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Mark asked as they got out of the car.  
"Wall-E." Jack replied instantly, walking with Mark to the front door. He unlocked the door and went inside, calling out for Sam. He then got a text.

Sam:  
just got picked up to go to a friends house be back tomorrow ily

"How convenient," Jack said over Mark's shoulder. Mark shivered, but didn't pull away like he usually would. Jack brushed it off, though, for he was already b-lining it to the TV.   
"Do you have blankets?" Jack asked, turning the TV on. Mark was already on it, collecting blankets from a closet and setting them on the couch.   
"I'll get the TV set up, you get the popcorn." Mark said, watching as Jack lazily walked to the kitchen. 

Once they were all set, Jack slid of his jeans, revealing his boxers. The Korean's face couldn't get any more red.  
"W-Why are you d-doing that?" Mark stuttered, concluding what Jack was going to do. But, then Jack laughed.  
"Calm your tits, Mark," Jack slid into the blankets. "I just don't wanna wear jeans." He answered, Mark sighing with relief. Jack took the popcorn bowl and remote, pressing play.

Mark couldn't pay attention to the movie. Jack was so into it, though. He glowed with excitement, it was kind of cute. Mark shook his head rapidly. What was he thinking?   
"Mark, this is the best part!" Jack exclaimed, pointing to the TV with a grin. "Look at the fat people!" Mark laughed along, grabbing Jack's hand and intertwining their fingers. Jack looked at Mark in confusion, but Mark only smiled. Jack leaned his head on Mark's shoulder and sighed happily, soon turning back to the movie. 

 

Jack was whining by the end of the movie.  
"T-That's such a good move!" He cried out, cuddling in the blankets. Mark rubbed Jack's back, his fatherly instincts kicking in.  
" Yeah, I know," Mark comforted the younger male, smiling slightly. Jack then looked up at Mark, watching him smile down at him. Jack wiggled his hand out of the tight confines of the blankets, moving to put his hand to the back of Mark's head and pull him in for a kiss.   
Mark's eyes widened in surprise, his lips now connected to Jack's. He closed his eyes tightly, wondering what to do next. Jack pulled away.  
"Mark, what's wrong?" Jack asked, pulling away. He slid off the blankets, turning to face to Mark completely.  
"I-I, u-um, I," Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "I forgot how to kiss." He barely whispered. Jack smiled.  
"Do I really have to teach you how to kiss someone?" Jack put his head back and gave a hardy laugh. "O-Oh my god." He wiped a tear from his face.  
"W-What?" Mark asked, now self-conscious.   
"N-Nothing, nothing. I'll teach you how," Jack said. He caressed Mark's cheek and pecked his lips.  
"That's the honey-I'm-home kiss." The Irishman said, laughing slightly at the name he came up with.  
"I know that one," Mark said, pursing his lips. "It's simple."   
"Do you want me to teach you or not?" Jack crossed his arms. The Korean nodded quickly. Jack then placed his hand on the back of Mark's head, pulling him closer. He then did a more passionate kiss, Mark's mouth not moving. Jack continues, though, figuring Mark will figure it out eventually. Mark soon got into the rhythm and pushed himself closer, putting a hand in Jack's hair. Jack falls over, and soon Mark was laying atop him. 

Mark pulled away, taking a deep breath.  
"You're a natural!" Jack said, laughing. They're lips were touching, and Jack could feel Mark's warm breath as he panted.  
"I forgot how fun that was," Mark said as he smirked and pecked Jack. The Irishman grinned, hugging the other close.   
"Mark," Jack whispered in the red-head's ear.   
"Yeah?" He answered. Mark pulled away to look at Jack's pink face.

"Lets have sex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo i updated (finally)
> 
> how are you guys? good? good.  
> I figured I should update this 
> 
> (hahaha it's been 4 months oops)


	4. Hey guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

No, sadly this isn't another chapter or a holiday special. But, it is important, and I've talked about it before. I know a lot of people will be upset, but I really feel like this should be done.

I'm not continuing this.

Well, it's not like I'm never coming back. But, there's a very good reason for why I've chosen to do this. Trust me, it's not like I did it so I could stop uploading.

This ship, Septiplier, has now become a community of people that like Jack and Mark equally. But, there is a HUGE problem. It's WAY out of hand. 

I know you've seen this kind of "rebellion" against the ship before; The most notable one is CJ not continuing to draw NSFW of septiplier, but of anti and dark, because they're fictional characters.

I'm stopping this because it's very upsetting for this ship to keep being pushed and pushed onto Mark and Jack. 

For example, the Cringemas livestream. Did you see any septiplier gifs of that? Any big septiplier moments? Think about it. They didn't even TOUCH while on camera. They have to change their own lives, and their own friendship, because we couldn't keep our beliefs to ourselves. 

And trust me, I know this is gonna suck. I really enjoy writing, and I like to portray both Mark and Jack with different personalities, but my god, we couldn't just stop and think before we tagged them in NSFW art! It's outrageous!

I know, this is only a few people. I know a lot of you readers aren't ones to tag them, or show them anything, and keep to yourselves.

And I know, this is a really teacher-like thing to do. Like giving detention to a whole class because a select few couldn't stop talking. But, this is all I can do to stop it. I want to at least influence ONE person while doing this. 

This needs to stop. We need to slow down, back up, and stop shoving our own beliefs into other people's lives.

Please, share this around. I know it's a lot to ask, but it's embarrassing to see our community be shamed upon. Make septiplier better again.

I have no idea what this "movement" or whatever is called, so if you guys can think of a hashtag or something, leave it down in the comments.

I'll see you guys when this mess is done. I might upload every once in a while, but I just want to get the point across. 

Bye, guys! I really hope this septiplier thing blows over.

(P.S. before I stop writing septiplier, I'm going to do a christmas one-shot. But then that's it I swear. Thanks guys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was a quick decision I made, so I may or may not stick with it. I'm just done with Mark and Jack shunning us.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this? Idfk. lol <3


End file.
